


Keep It In Your Pants

by Your_Panties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Panties/pseuds/Your_Panties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pontianak: is a vampiric ghost in Malay and Indonesian mythology. It is also known as a matianak or kuntilanak, sometimes shortened to kunti. The pontianak are said to be the spirits of women who died while pregnant. This is often confused with a related creature, the lang suir, which is the ghost of a woman who died while giving birth. The word pontianak is reportedly a corruption of the Malay perempuan mati beranak, or “woman who died in childbirth”.[1] Another theory is that the word is a combination of puan (woman) + mati (die) + anak (child). The term matianak means "death of a child". The city of Pontianak in Indonesia is named after this creature, which was claimed to have haunted the first sultan who once settled there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It In Your Pants

“Uh, Sam?” Dean’s flashlight shines into the treeline, the highway behind them suspiciously bare. “You seein’ this?” He glances behind, making sure Sammy is still there. A rustle and the slam of the trunk announce Sam’s arrival as well as the secondary beam of his light. “Yeah, I see it. Not really wanting to... “ He grimaces and shudders, a sound of disgust falling from his lips. “I’m gonna go and buy a stainless steel jockstrap. You want one?” A hint of a laugh is on the edge of Dean’s voice, a smirk crinkling his cheeks. 

At the base of the treeline, was a… well, a penis. A severed one. The way it’d been severed did not look appealing either. Dean laughed, “What the hell, man.” A quick movement in the brush and a quiet rattle of leaves cause the brothers to turn, shining their lights over into a darker part of the forest where an overgrown trail, strewn with dirt and generations of dusted footprints. “Well,” Dean turns to Sam, flicking the light into his eyes and chuckling as Sam pushes him, “Whaddya say, Sammy? Hansel and Gretel, leavin’ bread crumbs or Man vs. Wild?” 

“I’ll take Hansel and Gretel any day.” Dean heads their way into the trees, shaking his head. “Really? You wanna be eaten by a witch in a goddamn candy house?” Sam breathes out a laugh from behind him, “Rather that than drop my dick on the side of the road, yeah.”   
Dean’s light shakes and he stops short, a rush of breath forced out of him as Sam runs into him. “Sammy, do me a favor and watch where you’re going, would ya?” A sound like a baby’s cry and Sam turns in the direction it came from. “Uh, dude.” 

“Yeah.” Dean shakes his flashlight and takes a step forward, coming up short when Sam grabs his jacket with a fist. “I’m not just hearing that, right?” Dean gives him a look, shrugging off his hand and turning to him, gesturing with his hand. “If there’s anything we’ve figured out in, like oh I dunno, years of hunting, it’s that you don’t go toward the weird forest baby sounds, man!” Sam goes wide-eyed and his brow furrows. “What? What the f-” He looks behind him and stops. 

A girl stands nearly nose to nose with him, her large blue eyes staring deeply into his. Her breath is visible in the dim light of the moon and the afterglow of flashlights on forest floor. Dean ignores the warm hand of his brother on his shoulder, the gnawing thought in the back of his mind that something’s not right, that a girl wouldn’t be out in the middle of a forest by herself at beyond past midnight. “D-Dean, this isn’t a good- um- idea.” A smile tugs at her thin lips and she whispers, “Take me home?” Dean licks his lips, a wry grin playing at his mouth. “Yeah… yeah.” 

Sam throws his hands up and pushes through the undergrowth back to the car, Dean and the girl- or whatever she is- right behind him. “You always hang out in the trees? Maybe I shoulda come here before.” The girl giggles and Sam rolls his eyes, sighing. Dean opens the door for her and she climbs in, her dress coming up just short enough to tease his brother. The older Winchester smirks, getting into the car himself and settling down next to his brother in the passenger seat. “All right, let’s get you home.” He turns the key, the Impala’s engine churning to life, and pulls onto the highway, heading the direction of their motel. “Dean, I don’t really think this is a good idea.” 

“Relax, Sammy. I’m sure she doesn’t mean any harm, right, sugar?” He glances in the rearview and the girl flashes him an innocent smile. “Of course not… why’d I wanna hurt the boys who saved me?” Her voice is higher, sultry even. Dean gives a firm nod, winking at his brother. “See?” Sam rolls his eyes, eyeing the gun in the floorboard just in case. The rumble of engine slows as they pull into the motel parking lot and Sam opens the passenger side door before they even stop. “Okay, Dean. You go with her and I’ll… do something.” Dean tosses him the keys and takes the girl’s hand, winking at Sam as he slides the keycard through the sensor on the door. 

Sam sits, drumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. If anything, he could just take a nap out here in the Impala, right? Yeah. Yeah, that sounds… safe. Sam smiles to himself and shakes his head. Naptime it is then. He lays back, propping his feet up on the steering wheel. Thoughts about Dean and that girl and what could happen race through his mind. “Dean’s a grown man. He can take care of himself.” Sam closes his eyes and sighs. “Whatever, Dean.” 

Sam wakes to his phone ringing. “Dean?”   
“Yeah, Sammy, hi. I gotta problem. I need you to come in here.”  
“Dean, if this about to turn into a threesome, remember how that worked last time. And then, tell me what you want.”  
Dean laughs nervously and Sam narrows his eyes at the click of a magazine being loaded in the background. “No, Sammy, it’s not a threesome. I need your help. Get. In. Here.”   
He hangs up, the dial tone blaring in Sam’s ear. Shoving his cell into his pocket, he grabs the pistol from the floorboard. Sam unfolds himself from the seat and walks to the door of the motel, sliding his keycard through. He pushes the door open with his foot, .45 raised and ready to fire (as usual). “Hey, Sam!” Dean grins from the bed farthest from the door, “Nice o’ya to join us. Hot stuff, this is Sam. You know him. Sam, this chick tried to bite my dick off.”

Sam snorts. “I knew you were kinky but-” Dean goves him a look, his jaw clenched. “S’not a joke, Sammy. Look at ‘er.” The girl they’d brought back stared at him, her blue eyes long gone and replaced with hollow dark sockets, her smile now a row of ragged teeth congealed with blood. That’s when Sam noticed the blood on the bed, the way Dean was bunched in on himself and had the eye of his gun trained on her forehead. “What are you?”  
The girl-demon, whatever- grinned, running her tongue along a canine and licking at the blood running from her lips. 

“I am the Pontianak.”

Her voice shudders, wavers, and she screams, high and long. The reverberating silence afterwards is broken by a baby’s cry and the Pontianak looks deeply into Dean’s eyes. “I am the protector of the women that died with child. I am the protector of the dead children that roam the chaotic lands of your world, searching.” Sam glances at Dean. “Nail gun, Sam. Devil’s trap. Nail gun to the base of the neck at the back. Should be normal then. Googled it.” Dean laughs quietly. 

The Pontianak screams, the shrill sound shattering the glass of motel windows. Dean shoots at her, the round silenced by her wail. She whips toward him, her eyes vile and enraged. Sam sees his chance and grabs for a nail sticking out of the doorjamb, tugging and wiggling at it. Fuck a nailgun. That’d take too long. The Pontianak is wailing, knives against eardrums and nails on skulls. Her back is to him, Dean’s bead still trained on her forehead. “Listen, you son of a bitch, leave us alone.” Dean growls the threat and Sam knows his bite is worse than his bark. 

“I can’t do that, Winchesters’. You see, I have a charge… a child that once walked this world… with you. A child of you.” 

Dean’s pistol wavers and Sam pauses mid-step at the shuddering voice. 

“My dear Emma.” Dean clenches his jaw, “You’re lying. “ The Pontianak shakes her head, her back still to Sam, his steps quiet and lurching. “No, Dean. Emma is wandering, a spirit looking for a host. I am to find her one.” Sam is behind her now, the nail placed in his fist just so. Dean coughs, blinking away tears. “No, she’s not. We burned her. There’s not anything there for you, bitch. No child, no mother and certainly no father.”

The Pontianak screeches, lunging at the older Winchester and Sam dives after her, driving the nail into the base of her neck. The screech ends abruptly and the body twitches, Sam scurrying away from it as quickly as possible. “Dean, you okay?”   
“Well, my dick hurts.”  
Sam laughs, grappling for purchase on the slick wood floor and sits up. “Should be a normal girl now, right?”  
“Yeah…”

The brothers sit on the bed, their guns still raised and quivering slightly. A gasp from the body on the floor is met with the click of the safety and they watch in cautious silence as the girl sits slowly, her long hair flowing softly over her shoulders, her blue eyes wide in fear. “Who the hell are you?” She stands, backing away from them quickly, the fear in the room near tangible. Sam stands slowly from the bed, setting his .45 on the nightstand. 

“I’m Dave Gilmour and this is my brother Billy Joel. We’re not here to hurt you. We found you in our motel floor, unconscious and we were waiting for you to wake up. We had guns ‘cause we didn’t know if you were dangerous or not.” Sam reaches a hand out for her and she looks him up and down, shaking like a leaf. “Okay, but… who am I?”

Dean and Sam exchange a look. Dean smiles.

“Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello thank you for reading my shit :)


End file.
